


Come, they said. It will be fun, they said.

by Pseudonymfox



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonymfox/pseuds/Pseudonymfox
Summary: You are on a Birthday party with your “friend“, she leaves you alone. Jake the host of the party keeps you company...





	Come, they said. It will be fun, they said.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote that on a birthday party because no one was talking to me and well I guess that’s kinda my pov but I had fun anyways. Have fun and enjoy my first Jake Gyllenhaal One shot because he is under appreciated. 
> 
> Ps couldn't think of a better title. Might change it later

You imagined your Sunday night a little bit different. Maybe with the show you wanted to watch so badly or simply in bed alone with some peace and quiet. But your best friend had to drag you to a party which was more like a college frat party and not as fitting to your age then you expected. The music was blasting and already hurting your ears, it wasn’t your taste in music at all. People sat in groups while you sat alone at a table. Your best friend Jessica singing, dancing and more drinking through the room. She didn’t even notice you, you could probably just go and she wouldn’t notice.   
You had one or two drinks but even that got boring, never once you imagined yourself to be the one who talks and acts like she is older or wiser than the rest of this bunch of people on this party. At some point you had to right? You are already in the age of thinking about building a family or starting a really serious relationship. You seem to be a head of everyone since all of your friends still had to go to those kinda party and make out with younger boys which was currently Jessica doing on the dancefloor.   
“Hey (Y/N). I want ya to meet...uhm what was your name again?” she yelled over the loud techno music. An men who seemed to be your age sitting down besides you with the same bored expression you had on your face.   
“Jake” he said and held his hand out to you. You forced yourself to smile since you got kinda mad at Jessica for bringing you here and straight up ignoring you and left you now with this random guy as she got distracted by something else.   
“(Y/N)” you said shaking his hand. The awkward silence already starting.   
“You seem to like it here” he said sarcastically and chuckled drinking a sip from his drink.   
“Well it’s kinda boring and my friend just kinda dragged me here. Probably needs she someone to drive her home” you said pointing to Jessica who heavily made out again with another different guy.   
“Sorry to hear that. What kinda partys you like then?” he smiled at you. He seemed nicer then rest which was actually interesting since you wouldn’t have believed to meet another decent person in here. The party just got interesting you thought to yourself.   
“Not this one, less people of this age, less loud music. I don’t know..I guess I am getting to old” you chuckled turning a bit to his side.   
“Why don’t you leave then? Jessica seems to have someone to get home..even tho it’s not her home” he said and nodded to the corner of the room where Jessica disappeared to the back door with the mysterious guy with their hand on each other bodys.   
“Oh...Well that’s great.” you sighed out. Already knowing that if she took him home, the apartment you shared, then you wouldn’t get any sleep with the noises they made on right the other side of the wall.   
“You wanna maybe get out of here too?” he asked you and shrugged. You took this a bit different than Jake maybe attended to as you looked at him surprised, with raised eyebrows.   
“No I- I don’t mean it like this. I-” he blushed a bit embarrassed as a girl interrupted your conversation.   
“Sorry but where is the backup Vodka” she slurred so drunk to the point where you could barely understanding what she is doing and leaned in a bit to close to both of your comfort almost stumbling onto your lap.   
“What backup vodka. Look in the garage or in my fridge” he said, your eyes widening.   
“Wait is this your party? Are you the host?” you said, heat creeping into your cheeks. Luckily it was a bit darker otherwise he would have noticed.   
“Yeah” he grinned to you knowing what you must think in this second.   
“I am so sorry. I am sitting here talking to you for ten minutes of how boring this party is” you hid your face into you hands.   
“Don’t worry. I didn’t even wanted to do this but my friend meant everyone needs a birthday party” he shrugged and laughed out loud at your facial expression.   
“It’s your birthday? Oh my goood….” you could scream at this point. It can’t get any worse you thought to yourself.   
“Really don’t worry. I was forced to this too. Anyways what I meant earlier wasn’t me trying t- to get into your pants or something” he explained, avoiding your eye contact which you appreciated really much.   
“Maybe I should go now Jake. It was a great party even tho you don’t me believe me this but thanks for...keeping me company I guess” you stood up along him and moved to the doorway through the mass of people who bumped into you while dancing as you tried to keep your voice up to Jake who followed you outside. Outside you finally heard your own voice again and the peeping in your ear finally stopped before you would have gone deaf.   
“Where is your car?” he asked with his hands in his pockets, as you stared to the empty parking lot where you car once stood.   
“I hope she doesn’t kill herself because that’s my job” you muttered. This bitch really dragged you to a party full of highschool boys, letting you have that embarrassing encounter with Jake who seemed besides that really nice, stealing your keys along with your car, probably not letting you sleep all night because of that college frat boy she took with her.   
“You need a ride home maybe at least I can do this?” he offered letting you turn around sighing.   
“I technically live not far from here and I can’t let you do that” you said and he came closer to you down the path.   
“Well I have to be a good party host right. Gotta make sure that you come home safe and have fun” Jake looked to different directions before continuing. “-where to?”   
“It’s your birthday!” you pointed out standing still.   
“Yeah so?” he furrowed his brows with a smirk on his lips.   
“So?..so you don’t have to walk a stranger home on your birthday?!. Go on and be good host to the people who seem to enjoy the party and probably didn’t offend you” you said again embarrassed by your actions before. All you want is the night to end right now and well maybe a new roommate.   
“A party I don’t enjoy?”  
“You are not a easy one to talk to you know” you said glancing away from him before starting to walk your way home.   
“I know so why did you let your friend drag you to my boring birthday party?” Jake asked as you two walked along the sidewalk, the street lamps lightening up the path in the dark. It was kinda creepy which you now honestly appreciated Jake’s company.   
“Really funny but I guess I just can’t say no” you guessed hugging yourself as you felt the cold wind.   
“Good to know” he smiled at you. All the way to your home, which just lasted maybe half an hour or so you shared a few stories here and there along glances smiles and lots of laughing. You still asked yourself why he was being so nice to you if first of all you were the asshole in the beginning and second of all you are not the person who is everyone fighting to talk to. More like the shy book nerd who sits in the corner of the room who doesn’t talk at all and acts a bit different then the rest of the people.   
The moment you saw your apartment building you stopped walking with Jakes arm hooked around yours he stopped talking too. Looking at you before understanding where you are.   
“So that’s it?” he asked stood in front of you.  
“That’s it” you said.   
The moment you wanted to say something else he seemed to wanting to say something too, letting you both end up talking in each other sentences and laughing about it.   
“I- uhm. Thanks for the walk home and oh.. happy Birthday?” you nervously giggled.   
“Thank you (Y/N). That was really fun and I thought maybe you would..I don’t know maybe go out someday” he said stuttering over his words, scratching the back of his head and playing with the end of his jacket. Which was really adorable of him.   
“How about now? I think I know what they are doing up there and I don’t wanna listen to that right now” you explained and put your keys back into your Jacket.   
“With pleasure” he said and held his arm out to you which you linked your arm back in once again. He could already tell from his feelings that this was the start of something different.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated 
> 
> xoxo Sophie


End file.
